Yet Another Dramione Story
by darlinwolfgirl6
Summary: It's after the war and Hermione is in need of a job... Who knew that a job offer could lead to this? DM/HG GW/HP M for future content.


Chapter One

Hermione had been working as at the bookstore since the war ended. The muggle world didn't ever seem the same to her after the war though. Her parents were reminded of her and she moved back in with them. She constantly visited the Borrow and Diagon alley in the magical world. How was she to know that the death of her parents a few months after she last visited her friends would have her leaving the muggle world for good.

Hermione had moved into the Borrow and had quit her bookstore job. She was currently unemployed and looking for a job. The day had come three years officially since the war had ended. Hermione and Ron had agreed that being just friends was better and they were happy with their decision. As the golden trio and Ginny walked into Diagon Alley they heard someone approach from behind. Next thing Hermione knew she was turned to the foul git Draco Malfoy.

"Granger, where has that muggle world be hiding you?"

"Malfoy why do you care?"

"Do not answer my question with a question. The war might be over but you are still the same know-it-all girl from back at school. And if you should know I've heard that you are looking for a job."

"Oh… are you offering me a job Malfoy?"

"Yes… well I guess you could say me and Blaise are. Look we've come to own that bookstore you loved so much and we are busy with other endeavors as and we are offering you full management of the store."

"Um… is this a trick…"

"Malfoy why would you offer such an amazing job to Hermione if you have always hated her?"

"Well Weasel I am in my last year of Auror training as Harry could have told you and I have know that my little store needed the best to look after those books. Plus Hermione is the only other person who loves books as much as I do."

"Wow, I don't really know what to say Draco. I would love to manage the store. Thank you so much." Hermione without realizing hugged her former enemy for longer than she thought. To Draco's surprise he did back away from Hermiones hug. They broke apart.

"Well, I'll let you guys go. I'll Owl you Hermione when you start." He smirked and walked away.

"Thanks again Draco." Hermione yelled after him.

"Wow Hermione you're the only girl I know that falls for a guy after they offer you a job at a bookstore."

"Harry, she didn't fall for him she was just being more spontaneous."

"Right Ron and she also eats leaves. Come on Hermione has always liked Malfoy."

"Ginny, I thought I told you to keep that a secret. Hahaha."

"Actually I think I knew too. Being your male best friend I do remember I time when…"

"Ok we get it." Ron shouted and looking a little mad at the fact that his ex-girlfriend had always liked the ferret.

"Ron you really, don't have to worry."

"Easy for you to say: Mione."

With that Ron stormed off.

"Don't worry about him Mione; we have to go shopping if you want to keep that new boss of yours on his toes." Ginny dragged her off leaving Harry laughing, but he let the girls do what ever it was Ginny wanted.

Once in the first store Ginny and Hermione picked up a couple of outfits and went to the change room. Hermione stepped in while Ginny sat and waited for her to come out and show her the outfits. While Hermione was trying stuff on Ginny noticed Mrs. Malfoy and her son Draco walk in.

"Um… Hermione your new boss is in here so…."

"What why is he here now?"

"He's with his mother."

"Oh okay." Hermione was almost done getting the entire outfit on at this point. She had on a green lace tank top, a white blazer and was just putting on the black pencil skirt, then the black heels. She then herd the conversation outside of the room.

"Miss Weasley what a pleaser to see you again."

"Same as you Mrs. Malfoy."

"What brings you here dear?"

"Hermione and I are shopping for some work clothes, since she has just been employed."

"That's wonderful. Lovely girls aren't they Draco?"

"Of course mother. Why don't you try on those garments and I'll sit here beside Ginny."

Hermione knew she had to step out sooner or later. Ginny also knew Hermione had been buying time to show the first outfit after hearing the conversation. Hermione opened the door of her change room and Draco's eyes went straight to her.

"Well, Gin does this look good for my new job?" Hermione said and twirled for Ginny could see her whole outfit.

"Well, Mione I don't know maybe you should ask your boss?" Ginny looked over at Draco who was still staring at Hermione. Luckily for him his mother was still changing, but he knew she could hear the conversation.

"Well Draco?"

"You look…Um… well…."

"Mione you made Draco Malfoy speechless." Ginny walked up and whispered "Try on the red strapless dress next" into Hermiones ear. Hermione nodded then smiled and walked away into the change room.

Once in there both Draco and Ginny started their conversation back up.

"Malfoy are you ok?"

"Of course I'm alright. You know she's working in a bookstore right. She could wear jeans if she wanted."

"Yeah I know but it is nice to have some other clothes too. We are shopping for everything." At this Draco's mother came out in a beautiful floor length black dress. "Mrs. Malfoy you look stunning." Ginny said smiling which earned her a smile back.

"Yes, mother you look ravishing. Though I do not understand this need to always wear black."

"Draco black is slimming. I'm not 20 years old like you."

Hermione yelped from inside the change room which gave everyone a slight heart attack.

"Ginny I need your help with this zipper."

Ginny was getting up when Mrs. Malfoy shook her head no.

"Miss. Granger I'll help dear. I'm right outside the door." With that Hermione let Mrs. Malfoy in.

"Well, I know this shopping trip isn't all about work now is it?" Mrs. Malfoy said with a smile looking at Hermiones knee length skin tight red dress.

"Not completely. Mostly work, but some things just for fun. I have to admit if someone asked me three years ago if I would ever work for your son I would have laughed."

"As would I, dear. Just for you know I broke the engagement that was set up for him. Don't tell him I told you this but I've known since he was thirteen he's liked you. I can also tell you harbor those same feelings."

"Well… I… how did you know?"

"It's in your eyes. The gate to all emotion; which you two are horrible at hiding."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Malfoy left the change room and smiled at Ginny and stepped aside so both Draco and Ginny could see Hermione in the dress. Hermione opened the door and Ginny squealed.

"Bloody hell! Why would you ever need to wear that to work?" Draco said trying to find the right words.

"Who says this one's for work Mr. Malfoy? Don't you like it?"

"Well…Yes… I…"

"Draco dear give Miss Granger a proper compliment. After all she's a beautiful young lady surely you could find some words to say so."

Hermione was holding back her laughs and Ginny's smile became so big from the look on Draco's face. His mother stepped back in her change room and Hermione returned to hers, but the door was stopped by Draco.

"Granger, what are you trying to do? You do realize the companies' policies on relationships right?"

"No I'm sorry I haven't gotten my letter yet to inform me." She said trying to sound as naive as possible. Draco stepped inside the change room and shut the door behind him. Ginny was just watching the two and when he went into the room she stood and did a crazy little happy dance then sat back down.

"So are you going to tell me the policy?"

"There isn't one." He said while leaning down to capture her lips which she automatically reacted to. The two knew it wasn't the best place to want to rip each others clothes off, but you can't help these emotions. Draco undid the red dress she was wearing while they were still snogging. Then they pulled apart and he glanced over her body.

"Damn, why did you have to hide such a beautiful body under robes for eight years?" He then looked round at the other outfits she picked to try on. He lifted some dark wash skinny jeans and a t-shirt that said Powerful Witch and handed it to her. She put them on and he smirked.

"What?"

"Nothing, I just have wanted to do that since…"

"Third year. I know."

"How? Mother!"

"Oh, don't be mad at her Malfoy she wouldn't have told me if I wasn't as hooked as you were."

"Wait, so we could do this more often not just this one time because we both have feelings for each other, but I thought you were 'in love' with weasel?

"Oh no way, we are better as friends. Plus Harry and Ginny already knew my heart belonged somewhere else."

"Damn bastard is lucky."

"You idiot, I'm talking about you."


End file.
